Action ou Vérité
by funnyway
Summary: Ce que Numéro Treize aurait dû donner comme défi à Wilson dans l'épisode 6x17. Slash soft


**Traduction :** funnyway

**_Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, merci beaucoup à elle pour le fandom français !_**

L'épisode de référence se nomme « Personne ne bouge » en vf. Celui où Wilson et Numéro Treize, bloqués à la cafétéria, se lancent dans un « Action ou Vérité ». De ce fait j'ai repris en début de dialogue des phrases telles qu'elles sont dans la vf. Tout comme l'auteur les avait reprises de la version us.

* * *

**Auteur : **George Stark II

**Titre Original :** Dare 2

**Résumé :** l'histoire prend place pendant/à la fin de la saison 6 épisode 17 _**Lockdown**_. Ce que Numéro Treize aurait du donner comme défi à Wilson à la place de cette demande absurde qu'elle lui a faite. Un léger spoiler sans importance sur l'épisode 6x17. Cette version contient un slash, parce que je crois que je l'ai bien fait. Si vous n'aimez pas le slash, lisez mon autre version.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas House ou n'importe quel autre personne. Si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ça dans une fanfiction, vous le regarderiez à la TV.

* * *

**Défi 2**

* * *

« Vérité. » commença Wilson.

« Vous avez dis que vous ne sortiez avec personne actuellement. Ça veut dire que c'était le cas récemment ou que ça le sera prochainement ? » interrogea Numéro Treize. Il s'agita sur sa chaise, évitant son regard.

« Aucun problème pour parler de votre vie sexuelle mais votre vie sentimentale... »

Wilson ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda par dessus la petite table en bois.

« Très bien, dans ce cas : Action !

- Pas de striptease ! », intervint rapidement Wilson, sachant que c'était tout à fait injuste par rapport au défi qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt et qui impliquait bien un striptease. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle accepta.

« Pas de striptease... pour celui-ci. » Elle souriait...

Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, mais comment allait-elle osé lui dire... ? Evidemment elle le fit.

« Vous devez embrasser House. Pendant trois secondes ou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne de vous. Sur les lèvres.

- Oui... je ne vais pas faire ça. » répondit-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes bisexuelle que tout le monde l'est.

- Vous devez le faire, j'ai accepté de montrer mes seins à Taub.

- Bien, vous êtes tirée d'affaire ! Le jeu est terminé.

- Non, il ne l'est pas ! » insista-elle, réussissant à capter à nouveau son regard. « Ce sont les règles du jeu, vous devez le faire ! Vous êtes tenu par l'honneur.

- Je ne le ferais pas !

- Très bien. » répondit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas de raison d'être énervée, pas vraiment. C'était seulement un jeu stupide, et au moins maintenant elle n'avait plus à enlever un de ses vêtements. Mais elle semblait irritée par rapport au principe du jeu et Wilson se sentit mal à l'aise. Maintenant c'était elle qui fuyait son regard. Les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, elle fixait le sol.

Bien entendu, la demande de Wilson était beaucoup plus raisonnable que celle de Numéro Treize. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait à allumer Taub ? Rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait à embrasser House ? Tout. Donc une fois encore, il avait refusé de répondre à sa question et maintenant d'après les règles du jeu, elle avait le droit de demander tout ce qu'elle voulait. Quel jeu stupide !

« C'est bon, je jure que j'embrasserai House. Action ou vérité ? »

Elle sourit. C'était trop facile.

« Je vous avais dis que j'étais la reine de ce jeu ! Vérité. »

Ensuite ils jouèrent la sécurité tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la voix dans l'interphone résonne à nouveau, annonçant la fin de la quarantaine. Ils quittèrent la cafétéria ensemble.

« Vous savez que ça n'a pas à se faire ce soir... » lui rappela-t-il au moment où la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait et où House en sortait.

« Bien sûr que non. Et plus de temps vous mettrez à le faire, plus de temps vous passerez à anticiper ! » Elle sourit à nouveau tandis que Wilson grimaçait.

« Hey ! House ! » cria-t-il à travers le hall.

Numéro Treize regarda la façon dont Wilson traversa le hall, agrippa le bras de House et lui planta un baiser. Elle comptait les secondes dans sa tête, un..deux...trois... jusqu'à ce que Wilson se recule. Si elle avait seulement demandé une demie-seconde, peut-être que House serait resté sans voix, mais trois secondes furent pour lui une profusion de temps pour trouver les raisons possibles à ce baiser. _Une... Wilson est gay et il est amoureux de moi. Deux... Wilson a perdu un pari. Trois... il est en train de réussir son pari. Quatre... quelqu'un l'a payé une forte somme d'argent. La raison numéro un est éliminée, les raisons deux et trois sont les plus __probables._

Wilson comptait les secondes aussi. _Une... ce n'est pas romantique du tout. Nos lèvres ne bougent pas, ne font pas quoique ce soit. Il n'y a aucune alchimie ici. Dieu merci ! Deux... c'est un peu inconfortable. Mes lèvres sont trop sèches._ Il sortit rapidement la langue pour humidifier ses lèvres. Bien sûr, celle-ci entra en contact avec les lèvres de House, juste une demi-seconde. _Trois... je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce soit si doux. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il avait des lèvres aussi douces ?_

Et finalement il fit un pas en arrière.

« Pourquoi Wilson ? » lui demanda House à la fin du baiser, lui offrant un sourire malicieux. « Je n'ai jamais su que tu ressentais ça...

- Oui, House », dit Wilson en roulant des yeux. « Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps. Je suis désespérément amoureux de toi. Tu es mon monde. Ne voudrais-tu pas s'il te plait, s'il te plait, me faire l'amour cette nuit et toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin des temps ? »

House fit mine de s'offusquer :

« Oh pas si tu comptes m'embrasser comme ça !

- Tu veux dire que ma tentative de te séduire a échoué ? Comme je suis anéanti ! Ce soir ce sera seulement moi et ma main, je suppose...

- Tu as raison, Wilson, parce que c'est toi, je vais te donner une autre chance. Mais tu auras à utiliser ta langue beaucoup plus cette fois !

- House, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'apprécie ton offre, mais je suis obligé de passer. Numéro Treize m'a défié de t'embrasser seulement une fois et comme je paie toujours ma dette...

- Oh, donc ça ne compte pas comme un vrai baiser. C'est un soulagement ! Je pensais que j'allais avoir à passer le reste de ma vie avec un nullos du baiser. »

Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur que Wilson n'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Il pensait qu'il avait vu toutes les nuances du regard de House, or celle-ci était nouvelle pour lui...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à jouer à « j'énonce l'évidence même » ? J'attends que tu me donnes notre premier vrai baiser !

- Et pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ?

- Parce que c'est la seule façon d'en avoir quelques-uns ce soir.

- Mais je n'en veux pas ! Pas de toi.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Tu vois, Jimmy... » commença House d'une voix très patiente. « Tu t'es presque moqué de moi. Tu m'as presque convaincu que c'était un baiser de défi, juste pour m'embêter ou pour compléter ton petit pari et puis tu as dérapé. Ou, plus exactement, ta langue a dérapé ! Tu me veux. Tu me veux tellement que tu n'as pas pu la garder dans ta bouche. Ta seule chance de m'embrasser avec une excuse toute faite et tu n'as juste pas pu résister à prendre un tout petit peu plus. Je comprends totalement. Je veux dire... je suis irrésistible ! » Il papillona des cils en regardant Wilson.

Ce dernier l'observa un long moment. « Je ne t'embrasserai pas de nouveau, House. » dit-il finalement. « Une fois était suffisante !

- Bien. » House soupira avec une déception moqueuse. Il regarda en direction du sol pendant un moment puis il rencontra à nouveau les yeux de Wilson.

Wilson sentit quelque chose sur sa poitrine, puis il réalisa que c'était le doigt de House sur sa cravate.

« Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu sais que c'est vraiment la pire des pires de toutes tes cravates ? »

Il n'y avait que House pour employer une telle expression et penser sa favorite. Wilson supposa que quand il en était venu à nommer cette cravate, favorite avait été un mot trop fort pour lui.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je vais faire ça ! »

House attrapa sa cravate et le tira contre lui, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble. Wilson sentit la langue douce et humide de son ami glisser dans sa bouche, le savourant. A son tour, Wilson le goûta et perçut à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres. Puis House se déroba à ses baisers pour suscoter la lèvre inférieure de Wilson, qui entendit un faible gémissement lui échapper. Ses mains s'agrippèrent autour du cou de House tandis que sa langue pénétrait sa bouche. Quelque part il sentit les doigts de House jouer avec ses cheveux. Il se pencha sur lui, pressant leurs deux corps ensemble... quand House s'écarta de lui, Wilson se figea un instant.

Fausse alerte, ses lèvres se déplaçaient simplement de la bouche de Wilson à sa gorge. House lécha la peau tendre et Wilson sentit la chair de poule parcourir son corps. Wilson étouffait et il gémit à nouveau... plus fort. Il réalisa qu'il était en sueur et que ses doigts étaient blèmes à force de tirer sur la chemise de House. Une nouvelle fois, House pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Wilson, qui inclina la tête en arrière, vacillant. House s'écarta une fraction de seconde puis il embrassa encore Wilson, doucement. Il lâcha la nuque de Wilson qui retira doucement ses doigts de la chemise de House. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, haletant presque.

« _Là_, » conclut House, lissant la cravate de Wilson contre le devant de sa chemise. « c'est un premier baiser acceptable. »

* * *

FIN


End file.
